The present invention relates to an overhead console assembly for the interior of a vehicle and a method of forming a modular overhead console assembly.
Overhead consoles are commonly provided in the passenger compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, boat or airplane. Overhead console assemblies are generally elongate structures disposed along the longitudinal axis of a headliner. The headliner includes an upper surface mounted to the interior roof structure of the vehicle and a lower surface having an overlay applied thereon. The overhead console is mounted to the lower surface of the headliner to provide additional storage space for items such as sunglasses, garage door openers and compact discs.
Current overhead console assemblies include a series of accessory compartments for storing items. The accessory compartments are pivotally mounted to the console to allow the passenger to stow and retrieve personal items from the compartment. Overhead consoles assemblies may also include other vehicle components, such as overhead lighting fixtures, vehicle controls for the radio and air conditioning systems, electronic components, such as compasses and temperature displays and video monitors.
One significant limitation of current overhead console assemblies is that the accessory compartments cannot be repositioned without a complete rebuild of the console. Fixed accessory compartments restrict passengers from repositioning the compartments based on driver or passenger preference. Another limitation is that stored items must be removed from the accessory compartments to transport the items between the vehicle and another location. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console assembly for a vehicle having modular accessory compartments easily positionable on the headliner of the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with prior overhead console assemblies by providing a modular overhead console assembly and a method of assembling a modular overhead console for a vehicle. The modular overhead console assembly includes a headliner comprising a structural member having an upper surface attached to the vehicle roof and a lower surface. An elongated slot is formed in and extending through the structural member of the headliner between the upper and lower surfaces.
At least one receiving surface is associated with the slot in the headliner to receive and secure at least one accessory module. In one embodiment of the invention, the at least one receiving surface comprises a track mounted to the headliner through the slot having an outer surface, a channel formed through a lower surface of the track and an inner surface having a pair of opposing members formed therein to receive the at least one accessory module. At least one retaining clip engages a pair of ribs formed on opposing sides of the outer surface of the track to secure the track to the upper surface of the structural member of the headliner.
At least one accessory module is removably attached to the at least one receiving surface in the headliner at different locations along the length of the slot. The at least one accessory module includes a housing having a top surface, a bottom surface and a storage area defined within the housing to retain materials. At least one arm extends upward from the top surface of the housing to selectively engage the at least one accessory module with the at least one receiving surface of the headliner. In one embodiment of the invention, a pair of opposing arms extend from a rear portion of the top surface of the housing and a corresponding hook extends from a front portion of the housing to engage an adjacent pair of opposing arms of another accessory module or end cap. A trim cap is removably secured to the at least one receiving surface to cover the slot in the headliner.
A method of assembling an overhead console assembly and headliner combination to a vehicle roof comprises providing a nesting tool having an upper surface shaped to receive a lower surface of the headliner and positioning components such as a track in the nesting tool to be assembled in the slot in the headliner. A headliner having a slot formed in and extending through the structural member is laid on the nesting tool to allow the outer surface of the track to be inserted through and secured adjacent the slot in the headliner. At least one accessory module is secured to the track in the headliner to complete assembly of the modular overhead console.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.